Avengers 4 but Spider-Man survived instead of Ironman
by Sonic Forces
Summary: Thanos has won. Half the universe has ceased to exist. However what's different. Well this is a alternate universe. In this Tony dies instead of Peter. Also Dr Strange did not see the future. Thanos decides to take Peter and Shuri and raises them as his own and teach them. He also breaks them. Now the remaning Avengers must fight to save them. I might let Thanos win again
1. Chapter 1

Mr Stark you don't look so good

Holy shit. They actually lost. Peter felt like crap. As they were trying to find a way to get back home that's when the bad stuff stuff starts to happen. The lady Mantis all of a sudden just turned into ash. Then the rest of the Guardians turned to ash as well.

Peter was starting to get scared. That's when Mr Strange looked at him and put on a smile. Then he turned to ash. Peter was confused about why Mr Strange smiled at him. Peter then then looked to Mr Stark for comfort but something was up. " Mr Stark you don't look so good" Peter said. Tony then looked at Peter and with " I'm sorry kid" Tony fell and turned into could feel the tears coming and he fell to the ground and started crying. The blue lady put her arm around him as he cried.

—

Shuri started feeling her vision come back and she looked around and saw fallen spears on the ground. She then ran outside to see some of the heroes and Okoye walking up to her. She sees the sadden expression. "Where is my brother", Shuri asked. She saw Okoye look up at her with sad eyes and then she knew. She felt the tears come to her eyes and then she feel to the ground crying as Okoye put her arm around her.


	2. Thanks Discovery

Thanos Discovery

He has won. He has taught them what it is like to lose. Thanos looks at the sunset with tears in his eyes. Was it worth it.

 **" Did you do it"**

 **" Yes"**

 **"What did it cost"**

 **" Everything"**

 _Yes it cost him everything. However Thanos knew what he was doing was for the betterment of the universe._

 _He told Gamora the universe is finite. There resources are finite. Too much overpopulation and the universe destroyes itself._

 _Still it hurt him very much. If there was another way he would take it. But there was no other way._

 _Thanos sat there wondering what was next. He saved the universe what now._

 _Then he realized something._

 _He needs to groom the future. He needs to be the one to help shape._

 _So with the power of the gauntlet he searches for two people who can help in his conquest._

 _The two people he sees are teens. What are their names._

 **Peter and Shuri**

 _Thanos remembers the boy._

 _He fought against him with Stark._

 _He will be hard to teach. However it will not be impossible._

 _Besides the kid was funny._

 _The girl he did not know._

 _However if the gauntlet showed him her than she was perfect._

 _He would mold them, Teach them, love them like he loved—_

 _It still hurt to say her name._

 _He missed her so._

 _He will teach the teens about her. He would honor her memory._

 _Thanos got up and made his way back to Titan. And after that Wakanda._


	3. Revenge

Chapter _3 Revenge_

 _Peter and Nebula were trying to fix the Milano._

 _" So Miss what are we going to do know" Peter asked feeling a bit better from the lost of his father did not know._

 _" Once we get to your home planet we will—". Then a blue portal apperead and with it Thanos walked out of it. Nebula looked up at Thanos and prepared her blade for attack._

 _"Ah my failure of a daughter" Thanos said._

 _Nebula and Peter looked at Thanos with hate._

 _Im here for the boy_

 _Peter was shocked why would Thanos want him. However before he could ask Nebula ran at Thanos and preformed a spin kick. But Thanos grabbed Nebula and pinned her to the ground._

 _Peter started webbing him up and when Thanos seemed trapped he kicked, then punched Thanos repeatedly._

 _Thanos however broke free and used the space stone to trap Peter._

 _He then used the broken metal to trap Parker. He then opened a portal and left with him._

 _Cap just stood their as everyone tried to figure out what just happened._

 _"_ _ **Steve"**_

He could still remember all the ash that remained of Bucky.

Now all of the people that he had in his past were gone.

Sometimes he wishes he never crashed the plane in the water. Life would have been easier.

He looked up and saw Shuri crying.

He felt bad for the kid. Her brother was gone and she was being burdened with the mantle of queen. She was only 17.

Tchalla was a great ally. He was also a good friend. He helped cover their assess and protectected Bucky. And how do they thank him? By bringing an army to his home and getting him killed.

Shuri was in so much pain and it would be only right for him to comfort her.

" Hey kid I'm —

Then the room alarm system went on.

 **" He's back the purple man is back"!**

 _Cap looked at the rest of the team and they all ran outside to see Thanos with a struggling kid no more than Shuri age in his hand. Cap then remembers the kid from the battle at the airport._

 _" Peter " Rhodey shouts out the kid's name._

 _The remaing Avengers rush at Thanos but all he does is use the stones to push them all away._

Thor came in trying to get a hit with storm breaker but Thanos grabbed the ax and punched Thor with it.

" He really needs to go for the head".

Thanos then felt a blast to the back. He turned around and smiled once he saw Shuri. He then began to walked towards her as she continued blasting. However he simply picked her up and knocked her out.

Thanos then grabbed Peter and Shuri and took a Wakandan ship and flew away.

The Avengers saw the ship fly away in shock.

 **"Oh God"**

 _Peter and Shuri sat next to each other on the flight pretty scared._

 _Peter bravely asked" Where are you taking us"._

 _Thanos looked at them and said " a place that will make you Change your mind"._

 _Peter and Shuri looked at each other and prepared themselves for the journey ahead._


	4. The breaking begins

Breaking

Thanos had one peticular planet in mind. It may be a bit roughed up but it is where he trained and raised his black order. Thanos put the ship on auto-pilot and walked to the back of the ship and saw the two teens huddle together. " Rest up little ones we will arrive in 5 hours" Thanos said. With that he walked to fly the ship once more.

Shuri not knowing what to do decided to make small talk. " So...umm what's your name" she spoke. Peter looked up at her and with a smile he said " I'm Peter but if we want to use my made up name I am Spiderman"! Shuri smiled finding is joke pretty funny. As she looked at his suit a bit more she realized his iron parts looked familiar.

" That iron on your suit looks familiar who made it " Shuri asked a bit curious. Peter then put on a pained expression on his face. Shuri could tell it was someone he missed. Peter could feel the tears coming but he contained himself enough to answers the question. " Tony Stark" Peter said. Then Shuri knew why he was crying he was the intern/ son figure she heard Tony and T'challa talk about.

" Was he part of the half that turned into dust" Shuri asked. Peter could only nod in response. Shuri understood Peters pain since Tchalla also turned into dust. She crawled closer to Peter and put her arm around him and he smiled at her. Soon they both feel asleep. Little did they know Thanos watched them with a sad smile.

Okoye was in a frenzy, not only did she watch her king and best friend turn to dust. His sister someone who was like her own daughter has been kidnap by the person who killed the king. By this point she wants to cry. However she had to be strong for Wakanda,and the former queen, and Nakia. Her main objective is find Shuri.

The Avengers were willing to help which she was greatful for. They gathered around and began to discuss their first point of action. But what could they do they didn't know where Thanos was so how could they find them. That's when they heard a noise outside. When they got out their that's when they saw a blue lady.

The ship landed in a strange place filled with rocks and other things alike. Once they landed they felt Thanos gave them breathing tubes until they reached the building. Once in ther the teens got to see where they where. It was a dark and desolate place. " I heard your conversation and trust me Stark and whoever you lost little ones their deaths will not go in vain.

" What do you want with us" Shuri asked.

Thanos looked at her with a smile " you are going to be the start of my new Black Order and will help me rule the galaxy ". Shuri and Peter looked at him at shock but before they could run something rapped around their legs and arms. They felt weaker and less powerful as well. " You will help me no matter what" Thanos said.

The torture devices were coming down. " This won't stop until you decide you agree with me and will help me". Peter and Shuri braced themselves...


	5. At least

What **do you call me**

 **"What do you call me " Thanos says. Peter was in so much pain. He could feel his body giving up. Shuri being not as strong as him gave in after 4 times of the torture. She was on the brink of death once she caved in. She was currently in a machine why is healing her completely. Peter would not give in...**

 **Or so he thought.**

 **The pain of electricity and the power stone of the spikes seeping into his body were becoming too much. He tries to keep his resolve but finds the pain to bearable. " I'm sorry Mr Stark, Ned, Michelle, Aunt May,...Uncle Ben". Once again Thanos asks " What do you call me"?**

 **" Father"**

 **Thanos smiles he's won again.**

 **Wakanda**

 _" Nebula"!_

 _Nebula looks down at Rocket and nods. " Don't bother looking for the others their dead". That stops Rocket dead in his tracks._

 ** _" What more do I have to lose"_**

 ** _Me I can lose a lot_**

 _Thor looks down at Rocket and says " I'm sorry Rabbit". But Rocket couldn't hear him._

 ** _All of them_**

 ** _All is friends are dead_**

 ** _He lost everything_**

 _Rocket lost it and ran to into the Milano and took off. Nebula only sighed she knew this would happen. Let him have it. She then looked at the group and asked " Where is the boy does Thanos Still have him?" The group nodded. " He also took our princess". Nebula knew what this meant. " Then he plans to make them his new Black Order." " I will help you find them" ._

 _" Why "?_

 _" Because I promised Stark I keep him safe before he died. When she said that the original Avengers frozed(and not like Tchalla did)._

 ** _" Tony is dead " Steve asked_**

 ** _" Yes"_**

 ** _Steve looked at his hands and remembers Tony._**

 ** _" I need ya Cap"_**

 ** _" If we lose"_**

 ** _" Your a good friend"_**

 ** _" You don't deserve that shield"_**

 _No it wasn't supposed to be like this._

 _He was supposed to make amends with Tony._

 ** _Now Steve was angry. It was time for his revenge._**

 ** _Santuary_**

Once Peter was healed Thanos took the two to a machine. Which he powered with the stones.

" This machine will make you 10 times stronger and faster". " Hop in".

 **" Yes Father".**

 _Once they get in a flash of light engulfs them._

 _As they get out they feel stronger than ever._

 _Thanos leads them to a room. " This is where you will sleep." " You've had a long day I will wake you at 12 tomorrow goodnight little ones." There was one bed and bathroom._

 _Shuri flopped on the bed and began two cry. All Peter could do is hug her as they feel to sleep._

 ** _At least they had each other..._**


	6. Not a Chapter

Will update on Saturday

Also you can catch this story on archiveofourown


	7. Chapter 6

Telling the Aunt

Aunt May was very worried when she checked the news. She heard the reports of how Iron Man and Spider-Man were on a donut.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

Peter was Spider-Man

Spider-Man was on the ship

Peter was in space somewhere

Thats not good

Then it got a whole lot worse

She was talking to one of her friends on the phone

When suddenly a person next her turned to ash

Then she heard her friend scream

Dead silence

One by one people turned to ash

Ash

Ash

Ash

Thats when she knew

The Avengers failed

Did Peter turn to ash

She was worried

First Ben

Please not Peter too

Then a day went by

2 more days

5 days

May was starting to lose her mind

Then a knock

Was it Peter

Who was it

She opened the door

She gasped

Captain America

" Are you Ms Parker"

She nods

" Is Peter safe"

" He's been Kidnap"

" By who"

"An alien named Thanos"

Thats when she passed out

We will get back to Peter and Shuri in next chapter


	8. 12yrs

Time Jump

12yrs later

Captain America looked over Washington. 12yrs ago was when Thanos took over. Everyone was in chaos the country's hit the hardest were the US,Russia,and Wakanda. The United States president was one of the casualties of Thanos snap. This caused chaos and pandemonium. Ross tried to become president but he found out Betty died and went to a state of grief. That's when Cap stepped up and the US welcomed him back quickly.

Cap quickly opened up businesses and helped grieving families get back on their feet. He even pushed for a holiday that would honor those who died in the snap. With the help of Nebula he built relationships with people and their leaders of other planets. They with the help of Wakanda formed the Stark international space relations. Cap came up with the name to honor Tony. He made sure Stark Industries were kept well.

The military were made stronger with the mix of alien tech and Wakanda tech making them more ready for threats like Thanos. However, not all of the of the out reach centers were successful. The one that was least successful was the Parker-Shuri search. Heroes would travel around the globe hoping to find them and bring them home. Wakanda and Aunt May,Ned,and Michelle(MJ) were the only reason this program was still going. Their funding was helping but even they were losing hope. Wakanda was desperate to bring their Princess home or at least have a body so they could give her a funeral. May was the same.

Cap could understand their pain he tried to do the best he could but what could they do. Their was no leads. Cap was walking to a quinjet as he thought. He knew this was the last search for the two if they couldn't find them know it was over.

The team were

Bruce

Natasha

Okoye

Rhodey

Mbaku

Nebula

Thor

If they were successful they would fight Thanos with the help of their army and win.

If not they would have to give up.

Thanos looked over his army with a smile he was ready. When he heard of the Stark international space relations he knew he had to go in hiding. Years planning of his takeover and now he is ready. He won the first time he will win again. Two people walked into his room. One with a sword the other with guns. His children and the leader of the first order. He remembers when he took them from their home and made them his children. They were hard to break at first but they eventually became his new black order. If anything they were in more ways stronger then his last black order.

" Shuri are our ships ready".

" Yes father"

"Peter is the army ready"

"Yes father"

Thanos smiled his plan was ready. Soon the universe will be under his control. He will save it from itself and be a just ruler. They would start tomorrow.

" Peter and Shuri you are free for the day. Be prepared for tomorrow."

"Yes father"

They walked out

As they walked they thought about their life and how it went sideways. They both hated Thanos and what he did to them. They had good lives and good families. Then Thanos took killed Shuri brother and Peter father figure and mentor. He tortured them and killed people in front of them calling it "mercy" it was sickening. But they would have their revenge one day.

Through the years they got closer and their relationship flourished. Thanos had the decency to at least let them have a relationship and eventually marry. What Thanos didn't know is that she was pregnant. Once they finished this mission they would kill him and rule together. They couldn't wait.

" Peter I don't want to kill our friends"

" I don't want to either but we will find a way"

As they laid they looked up at the sky knowing everything would be fine.

They will have their revenge


	9. War

War has begun

April 29 2030

" Sir their are unkown ships entering earths atmosphere".

" What country"?

" Wakanda"

"Call the president"

Cap was in the hanger when he heard the news. He began giving the orders. He made sure all the his men were ready for battle. They flew to Wakanda to see the ships entering. Okoye was at the control panel ready to communicate.

" This is Wakanda leader Okoye state your presence"

Their was silence

"We are children of Thanos and his army"

" We are here to invade and take control of Earth as we have all the other planets apart of the Stark international space relations"

That's when Cap stepped up

" You can not have earth."

" Then prepare for invasion"

Th communication turned off

" Thanos has returned", Okoye said.

" Then this is our moment to win"

" it could also be our lead to the teens"

Okoye looked up at him with hope

" Then let's rally the troops"

20 mins later

The Avengers,Wakandan soldiers,Rocket, and Nebula were standing together ready for a fight.

Thats when they saw two figures with a bunch of outriders walking behind them.

Cap noticed they were holding hands

Okoye was the first to talk

" Leave know or die"

" If i recalled you were the one to lose", one figure said

" Hey let's get on with the a$$ whopping!" Rocket yelled

" Very well"

The figure with the guns raised his arm and the outriders attacked

" WAKANDA FOREVER!"

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLED"

Everyone attacked

Thor attacked three outriders with his axe and began chopping them up. Hulk then grabbed Thor and threw them at the army knocking them all down. Cap saw outriders trying to destroy their guns. He ran over to that area to try and stop them but the one with the gun shot him.

He then ran over to him using his shield to block the ammo.

He then punched the guy in the face. That's when their fight began.

The one with the sword was fighting Black Widow and Okoye at the same time.

The fight was intense.

Blow after Blow clashed

Then the one with the sword collapsed in pain

Black Widow and Okoye walked slowly up to her

The figure looked up and tried to move but the pain didn't let her

" What's wrong with you?"

" Labor" she said.

The one fighting Cap saw his partner and ran over two her

" Are you alright"

" The kid is coming"

Cap walked over and heard what she said.

" You can surrender and we will help you with your kid"

The guy looked around and saw the army dwindling

" Fine"

They took the girl to their hospital

"Ma'am we need to remove the clothes and mask you have is that fine."

She looked to the guy and he nodded.

They took off her mask

Everyone in the room gasped and were in shock

It was Shuri

They slowly looked at the guy

He took of his mask revealing

That the guy was Peter Parker

" Hi Everyone"


	10. Not staying

Not staying

Peter and Shuri were taken to a Wakanda holding cell

As they were watching the baby the door opened revealing Okoye

"Come"

They looked at each other and followed her

They were taken to a room with most of the Avengers, Dora Milaje

And Shuri mother and Aunt May

" Mother" Shuri said

Ramonda ran up to her and hugged her tightly

" My daughter has returned"

Peter walked slowly to Aunt May

"May I"

She cut him off and hugged him hard

He hugged her back

After the reunion Ramonda and May left

Cap asked the first question

" Where were you"

" On a planet called Knowhere"

" What did he do to you two"

" Tortured, forced to kill, and more torture" Peter said

" Not surprising he does all of it because he believes it mercy"

Peter and Shuri nodded

" Were is he know"

" He on Knowhere"

" Then we will go there"

" Don't bother once his gauntlet is charged he will be unstoppable" Shuri said

" We still must fight"

" Well you can fight we're leaving" Peter said

" Leaving where"

" Leaving Earth"

Everyone was shocked

Okoye looked at Shuri

" Shuri tell him you are not leaving you must stay and be queen"

"No"

" What"?

" I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of Thanos, I'm tired of the pain and suffering, I'm tired of Wakanda"! Shuri said.

Everyone except Peter and Rocket gasped

Cap asked " Don't you want to save Tony and Tchalla".

"Mr Stark is dead"

" So is Tchalla"

" Me and Peter are parents now and we must think of our girl first so to keep her out of danger we're leaving" Shuri said.

Peter and Shuri got up with their daughter and left

They left quickly so Aunt May and Ramonda wouldn't see them leave. They got a ship and left for another planet.

The Avengers were shocked.

They two fun loving teens were gone

In their place were broken adults with no hope in the battle against Thanos

OH GOD


	11. Peter thoughts

This is a short chap

Peter was flying the ship to a new planet

He looked back to see Shuri with their kid in her hands

He put the ship on autopilot and walked over to see she was sleep

He smiled as and looked out the window

He thought about Tony and for a second he wanted to turn the ship around and help the avengers

But then he thought about Shuri and their daughter

So he decided to stay on course

Thanos will not hurt his family anymore


End file.
